


Day 4 - Crossdressing

by AkashiAlice



Series: Kinktober2019 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiAlice/pseuds/AkashiAlice
Summary: Elta had been trying to confess his feelings to Caro for quite some time. He took him out in town for a walk, searching for an excuse to be alone with him. Before he could, though, a perverted erune came their way, asking them to be his models. Caro, wanting give a helping hand, quickly accepts. Some cups of aphrodisiacs later, Elta found himself wearing an obscene outfit, incredibly aroused and unable to hold back anymore. At the very least, he was finally able to say the words he wanted to say the most...





	Day 4 - Crossdressing

Caro and Elta were walking down the street of a busy city. The captain had offered to take them there and spend some time relaxing for a while. They were heading through the market, admiring the abundance of artists selling their crafts; from paintings, statues, furniture pieces, musical instruments to clothes made by fashion designers.

“Everyone is in high spirits today. There is so much to see as well. I am happy that we came here, Elta.” Caro said, smiling at the boy besides him.

“Ahh… Y-Yes. That is true. We got to see so many talented people. It must feel nice to see art thriving, right?” However, Elta was distracted. The truth was, he asked the captain to let the two of them wander alone with a specific purpose in mind; Elta wanted to confess his feelings to him. But Caro was as innocent and oblivious as ever, unable to understand even a basic flirt attempt. Elta was at a loss, unsure of how to be blunter. He wondered if it was alright for someone like him to look at a primal beast and feel such strong affection and need. “Caro…” He suddenly called out weakly.

“That’s right! Everyone did such a great job too. The paintings especially, were so beautiful. Oh…? Is there anything wrong, Elta?” He asked curiously, noticing how Elta was slowing down, glancing at him with a worried expression.

At the time, the two of them didn’t notice the gaze of someone lurking from a corner. “Well, well. You don’t always see two cute boys walking together. This makes it almost too easy. Art, huh? I have a good plan.” The erune man grinned in satisfaction.

“N-No, it’s nothing. I just… was wondering if we could go… somewhere… s-some–” His sentence was interrupted by the man from before, approaching them.

“You two! I’ve accidentally heard that you’re fairly interested in art. I happen to be a fashion designer. In fact, I was wondering if you could be as kind as to model for me. I don’t have anyone to try my clothes on, you see. We can go to my studio, it’s right over here.” He was overly friendly as he pointed to the building behind them.

“M-Model? Us? Ahh, but I am sure you could find better models around. Besides, going to someone’s place like that is a bit…” Elta hesitated, somewhat detecting the ill intent of that man.

“I’d love to come. I’ve never modeled before but it sounds pretty fun. Besides, it would make me happy to help someone with their art!” Caro, on the other hand, was too pure to even doubt that man’s gesture. “Oh, what was that you wanted to ask before, Elta?” He asked, realizing that his friend was interrupted before.

“I see. If Caro wants to go to the studio and model to help that man out… then I guess it’s fine. I’ll tag along. Ah, t-that was nothing. It doesn’t matter. We can go now.” _Caro is a primal beast as well. And if need may be, I’ll protect him. I am not afraid._

The man was satisfied with that and took the two of them inside. The studio room was dimly lit, with lots of materials and outfits scattered around. Elsa breathed in relief._ He didn’t lie. It does seem as if he makes clothes here. That’s reassuring. _

“Well then, the outfit I want you to wear… you the one with brown hair, Elta, was it? It’s in that changing room. While for the other one… Caro? It’s over there.” The erune pushed Caro inside enthusiastically. He was slightly confused but his characteristic smile didn’t leave his face. Elta, however, was quite nervous by that development. _This is… What on Earth is this outfit? Putting this on is a little… Ahh, I hope Caro has something else. I can’t disappoint him though so…_ He took his time, taking deep breaths as he mentally prepared himself to leave the changing room. He was covered all right, but some aspects of the outfit were really embarrassing. His legs were fully exposed, covered in fishnet tights as he was wearing some sort of black leather bodysuit, around his crotch, back and chest. He had a small bunny tail in the back, above his bum and a pair of bunny ears. “Haa…” He put them on and hopped on the pair of black heels that fit the outfit. Once he was confident enough, Elta finally stepped outside.

Caro was waiting for him on the coach, sipping on some tea. He glanced at Elta curiously, as he was trying to cover more of his body.

“Ahh… you’re a bunny! It’s so cute!” Caro waved at him. “I’ve never seen an outfit like that before but it’s pretty adorable on you, Elta.” He told him as he approached the coach.

“Ahaha… I-Is t-that s-sooo?” Elta was even more embarrassed by that. Luckily, Caro was unable to notice the obscene side of that outfit.

Caro’s outfit was no way near that dangerous. He was wearing a light green frilly dress, with white accents, paired with a flower clip for his hair, short fluffy socks and normal black shoes. Elta was relieved by that but the fact that someone like Caro, who was so important to him, was wearing such a cute, feminine dress, was not helping him in different ways. His heart was beating like crazy as he sat down beside him. _What do I do, what do I do? He’s so, so damn adorable I might die!_

The erune man clapped his hands. “The outfits fit both of you perfectly.” _You’re also such fools._ “I am so blessed that you accepted my proposal. Seeing my fashion pieces being worn like this excites me in the best ways possible. I brought you tea and sweets to show you my gratitude.” He pointed to the table.

“Huh…” Elta gave the man a look, unable to shake off his doubts. Despite that, he took his cup of tea and brought it to his lips. _Caro has been drinking it until now and he seems fine. I could also use some refreshments, after having to go through all of this._ “I guess you’re not wrong about the way the clothes fit us…”

Elta did notice that Caro was slightly quieter than usual but, only after a few minutes, did he realize the mess they were actually trapped in. “Nn…” He shifted nervously, a burning sensation spreading inside of his body. _Is Caro… my innocent Caro feeling this too? Oh no. This is the worst. I need to put up with it._

“C-Caro?” Elta asked, with concern. “A-Are you alright? Ahh, w-we should… leave…” He leaned closer, trying to evaluate his chances of escaping that situation.

The erune man crossed his legs, waiting to see how things would play out.

Caro jolted as Elta touched his face, moving away in surprised. “Ahhh… Ah, E-Elta…” His face turned bright red, rubbing his feet one onto the other as his hands were squeezing the ends of his dress. “S-Something weird is…”

Elta’s heart starting beating even faster, finding it hard to think rationally. If this were a normal situation, he wouldn’t have minded at all to help Caro with everything but… there was no telling what the erune was planning. He knew he had to escape and yet his mind was filled by Caro; his delicate, pale lips and then lower, the nape of his neck that he’d so dearly wished he could softly bite into, the strap of his dress already leaning down his shoulder, and even lower, his alluring legs, bare naked, guiding Elta’s eyes under his garments, a territory yet undiscovered by him. _I want to help him. At this rate, holding back will be…_

“Haa…” The erune sighed, breaking the silence. “Elta, can’t you see that your friend is suffering? Poor thing. Go on, give him a helping hand. I have a feeling you’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Perhaps you can start with a kiss.”

Caro glanced at Elta curiously. “I… What is h-happening? I can feel… s-some throbbing… i-inside… E-Elta, you can help? W-What does that mean?” His breath was deepening as he slowly rubbed the material of the dress against his crotch. “Ah, r-right there is…”

Once again, Elta was put in a dubious position. “You…! You put something in that tea, didn’t you? I don’t understand your purpose but I have to stop… Nn… I-I’ll s-stop you somehow…!” Despite saying that, his body wouldn’t budge to do any form of attack. He continued to shiver, his arousal obvious in that outfit. “C-Caro…” _He is trying to stimulate himself. He doesn’t even know why but his body must have reached its limit of endurance. Looking at him while he does that is so…_ He really loved Caro. Bit by bit, he started wondering how it would feel if he’d just submit and respond to his carnal desires._ To be able to touch Caro’s most intimate parts…_ He had been searching for a way to convey his love to Caro for the entire day and he finally got an opportunity to do so, despite the fact that it was forced upon them. “Sorry, Caro… I’ll be over soon…” He couldn’t fight back anymore. Elta leaned closer, locking his lips with Caro’s.

Caro closed his eyes instinctively, accepting Elta’s tongue inside of his mouth. While he didn’t completely understand everything, he trusted his friend the most. Their tongues danced together, greedily sucking on one another. “C-Caro, I-I… the truth is that… I love you, Caro… T-That’s why, here, entrust yourself to me. I-I’ll ease your pain…”

“Nn… Mm… E-Elta? W-What are you… saying? I-I… Ha, i-if it’s Elta then I-I guess… I don’t mind it. H-Help me, Elta…” Caro pleaded, already teased to his limits. But Elta wanted to savor him, still, searching of ways to bring him over the edge.

“I am happy that you trust me so… I’ll take good care of you.” He broke the kiss and moved his tongue down his neck, sucking on it affectionately. He pulled onto the dress’s strap more, to reveal one of Caro’s small pink nipples and kissed it as well, taking it in his mouth. He bit it softly, tracing his tongue onto it roughly.

Caro moaned louder, holding onto Elta’s shoulders. “H-Haah… E-Elta, p-please… I-I… A-Aahh…” His nails were digging into Elta’s skin, unable to bear the ticklish sensation that was only amplifying his lust.

“Sorry, Caro. You’re just so cute and I can’t help but want to tease you more. Lift up your dress and hold it for me. I’ll give you what you want.” _I so feel like I am the bad guy now. But he’s so cute! I want to see and hear all of Caro._

“Nn… M-My dress?” Caro let go of Elta hesitantly and grabbed the ends of his dress, slowly lifting them up and revealing his private parts to him. He was wearing a yellow pair of frilly undies which were most likely given to him by the pervert erune. “T-This is… so e-embarrassing…” He said, completely flustered.

“I-I-It’s okay, Caro. Here, y-you’re already yearning for more.” He was referring to Caro’s penis, already up and escaping the small pair of undies. Elta carefully freed it with his hand, rubbing his precum onto its tip and stroking it affectionately. “It’s so cute… I’ll have a taste now.” Elta lowered his body and pressed his lips on Caro’s penis, kissing its tip. “C-Caro, keep on holding your dress above my head. Close your eyes and think of nothing else.” He said, before taking it in his mouth and starting to run his tongue all over it. It wasn’t particularly big so it was easy to suck on it fully, giving his best to satisfy Caro’s cravings.

“H-Haahh… Ahhh! E-Elta? Nghh…” Caro did indeed close his eyes, squeezing his dress tightly as Elta continued to pleasure him. “Ahh… Ahhh… Haaa… Ahh… H-Haahh… E-Elt-a-ahhh… Mmm…” It did feel good; it felt heavenly so. He arched his back, fully spreading his legs as Elta continued his movement.

_So cute. So, so cute. I can hear him so loud and clear. I want to devour him whole. I want him to feel my love._ Elta pressed two fingers at his entrance, thrusting them inside. Caro moaned louder, unaccustomed to the new sensation. Shortly, but steadily, he could feel new waves of burning pleasure as Elta was moving his fingers inside.

“A-aaahh…! Haa-aah… Ah! Aaah… H-Haa-aaah… E-Elta-ahh… I-It feels… s-so good… S-Something is… Ngh…” Caro was approaching his orgasm, drowning in bliss.

_It’s okay, my cute Caro. Let it all out. I’ll take it all._ As Elta was preoccupied with pleasing the man he loved, the erune finally stood up and approached the coach. His eyes were on Elta’s ass, jiggling in the open. He groped it, rubbing his finger in between. Elta was startled, his body melting under the touch. Only then did he realize how he had been neglecting himself. The erune ripped the fishnets, exposing his ass to the touch. He then simply shoved the material out of the way and inserted his fingers down Elta’s entrance, stimulating him. He started shivering, his own erection painfully trapped inside of the costume.

_I let my guard down. I forgot this pervert was still here and now… he is taking advantage of it all! But, I’ll bear with it for Caro. _He fought hard not to let himself be too distracted by the man’s actions as he continued to please Caro until he reached his climax.

“H-Haaaah…! Ahhhh…” Caro opened his eyes again, small tears forming in the corners. “E-Elta…” He tried catching his breath, his heart skipping a beat. He was starting to understand.

Elta parted from Caro’s penis, brushing his lips with his hand. “Hehe, it’s okay. I drank it all, C-Caro. A-Ahh…!” The erune captured him, dragging Elta in his arms.

“That was a nice display. But, Elta, you should think about your own pleasure as well. Let me and Caro make you feel real good.” The man whispered, biting his ear. He unzipped his pants, pushing his hot throbbing cock into Elta’s butt cheeks, spreading him open. He was holding his legs, letting Caro enjoy that view as Elta’s body continued to fall lower and lower, until the entirety of the shaft’s length was fully inside.

“H-Haahh…! Ahhhh… C-Caro, d-don’t look…. Ahhh… H-Haaa-ahh…” Elta glanced away. It’s not like he was in pain right then but he didn’t want to admit anything to the perverted erune. He could feel the warm cock throbbing inside, hitting his prostate. His own body was squeezing onto it, pleasurable sensations taking over. “Haa… Ahh…”

“E-Elta!” Caro seemed worried, unsure of what to make of the situation. “A-Are you okay, Elta?” He was searching for his brush but he left it in the changing room.

“He’s feeling it. Nothing to worry about. More importantly…” The erune moved the material away from Elta’s front as well, freeing his own erection at last. It was dripping with precum. “See, this is proof.” He pinched his tip, causing Elta to moan again. “But this one over here is waiting for you, Caro.” Seeing the confusion in his eyes, the man pressed forward. “You know, remember where Elta pushed his fingers before? That place. Here. Take Elta’s penis in your ass, is what I am saying. He’ll love it.”

Caro, still holding onto his dress, approached the scene cautiously. The man was patiently waiting for him as he switched his grip to Elta’s hands, so he couldn’t run away.

“If I do that then… Elta will feel good?” He asked, stopping in front of them. “I want to… make him feel good too. Like he did to me.” He said, shyly.

Elta was surprised but nevertheless very happy. “C-Caro… I-It will but… you shouldn’t listen to that man! Even if it would, doing i-it like this is…” _Taking that man from behind and Caro too? Can I even survive that?_

“It’s okay. I’ll help.” He sat up and lowered himself on Elta, eventually feeling his tip peaking at his entrance. “Nn…” Taking one deep breath, he let it slide inside, which it did with ease. He stared into Elta’s eyes with a sense of accomplishment. “Haa… I-It feels w-weird… I-I can feel you on the inside. B-But it’s not bad…”

“Ahhhh… H-Haa… C-Caro…” Elta stared into his eyes. “I-I am… H-haah… Caro, I love you. L-Let’s… enjoy ourselves t-together…” Pleased with his victory, the man released Elsa’s hands and let him hug Caro, pulling him closer in a kiss. He resorted to holding Elta’s waist instead, using the new grip to plunge into him roughly.

“Ahh… H-haah… E-Elta… I-I… love being with E-Elta too…” His body started to rock his hips on Elta by reflex, wanting to feel more. At the same time, the way Elta’s body was shifting in the man’s hands was also stirring up a movement inside Caro.

“Ah… H-Haaa-ahh… Ahhh…! H-Haahh… N-no… I-I can’t take it… T-This… H-Haaahhh… M-My ass a-and m-my penis a-are… I-It’s so g-gwood… I-I am going crazy!” Elta, trapped between the two, was losing himself to the overbearing amount of pleasure. “C-Caroo… Nngh… I’m…” He came inside Caro, filling him up to the brim.

“Haa-ahhhh… E-Elta… M-Me too… I-it feels so n-nice… t-to feel Elta s-so closely like this… A-Ahhh…!” He came for a second time that day, holding onto Elta’s neck.

The hot moans filling the room, the lingering taste of aphrodisiac and the sheer grasp of lust has kept the three of them enjoying each other like that for a while, until both Elta and Caro passed out. They were sleeping on the couch, cuddling each other. The erune threw a blanket over them, scratching his head.

“Troublesome couple, those two.” He licked his lips. “I could barely keep up with that stamina. But it had been fun. And it seems that I might have helped them in one way or another too. I should leave before they wake up though. Bye-bye~” He opened the door to the salon, wiggling his tail happily. It soon dropped to the floor though, as he was greeted by the angry faces of some dangerous looking individuals, and weapons pointed at his face. It was the captain and his crew, who had been searching for their missing members. “…Guess, I am screwed. At least it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was a little ambitious but I wrote it mostly for fun. I think the feelings between Elta and Caro came across well, though, despite the circumstances so I am happy with it.


End file.
